parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Conker the Squirrel
Conker the Squirrel is a red squirrel and the main protagonist of the Conker series. In The Aristomice, He played as Uncle Waldo In Conker and the Chocolate Factory, He played as Willy Wonka In Conker's Big Years and Over the Parody Hedge as Hammy. In The Mouse King, The Lombax King and The Lombax King 2: Ratchet's Pride He played as Zazu In Quest for Camelot (Nixcorr26's Rodent Style), He played as King Arthur In The Wild Aristocats Movie and RugMice Go Wild, He played as Darwin In Conker and the Beanstalk, Runaway Brain (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Conker's Christmas Carol, Who Framed Jose Carioca, The Prince and the Pauper (Disney and Sega Style), A Kenai Movie, Fantasia (Disney and Sega Style), Fantasia 2000 (Disney and Sega Style), Conker, King Louie and Kenai in The Three Musketeers and Get a Horstachio!, He played as Mickey Mouse In Nellan and Nellan 2, He played as Ling In The Great Womble Detective, He played as Juggling Octopus In Rukiahontas and Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World, He played as Flit He is a hummingbird In Family Womble, He played as Glenn Quagmire In The Big Friendly Womble, He played as Sergeant In Star Trekkin (NimbusKidsMovies AMV Version), He played as Male Singers In GoGoRiki (Disney and Sega Style), He played as Chikoriki In Game Party, He played as Frank He is a sausage He will play as WALL-E in CONK-R Portrayals: *In Frank's Bad Fur Day/Frank: Live and Reloaded played by Frank *In Nick Birch's Bad Fur Day/Nick Birch: Live and Reloaded played by Nick Birch *In El Chacas' Bad Fur Day/El Chacas: Live and Reloaded played by El Chacas *In Stan Marsh's Bad Fur Day/Stan Marsh: Live and Reloaded played Stan Marsh *In Red's Bad Fur Day/Red: Live and Reloaded played Red Gallery: Conker Artwork - Conker's Bad Fur Day.png ConkerWelcome.png Conker project.png Conker's Bad Fur Day conker and the baby purple dinosaur.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day conker and the cavermans.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day conker and the green dinosaur.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day conker in bat mode.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day conker vs the zombies.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day soldier conker.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day conker and SHC General.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day conker in the barrel.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day 64 conker and berri with weapons.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day 64 conker and berry in heist.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day 64 conker and friends.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day 64 conker and rodent.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day 64 conker vs henrich.jpg Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Rodents Category:Squirrels Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Conker the Squirrel Characters Category:Project Spark Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Memes Category:Orange Characters Category:Peach Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:White Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Kings Category:Soldiers Category:Idiots Category:Morons Category:Dimwits Category:Cute Characters Category:Creeps Category:Great Alliance Category:Vinnytovar